<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Coming Out by candygramme</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23419789">Coming Out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/candygramme/pseuds/candygramme'>candygramme</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:21:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23419789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/candygramme/pseuds/candygramme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Jensen's birthday, and he's enjoying a night out with friends.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki, Steve Carlson/Christian Kane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Coming Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have no idea when I wrote this.  Somewhere 2008 or 9, I think.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>The camera pans in on a bar in Los Angeles. The narrator can be heard to say that this is yet another story about life in the naked city.</i>
</p><p>March 1st is Jensen Ackles’s birthday, so it’s no surprise that he’s down in LA. Or that he strolls into L’Scorpion, laughing and joking with Jared, who’s wearing a shirt that must win the prize for being the pinkest in the world.</p><p>It’s kind of late when they arrive, and the joint is buzzing.  Steve’s up on the stage, tinkering with his guitar prior to their set. Chris is at the bar ordering what seems like half their stock, and he raises a glass to Jensen as the two men approach.</p><p>“Well, hey, it’s the birthday boy,” he bellows, hat low over his eyebrows in the manner that indicates he’s got a buzz on and is raring to go.  Two pints of beer are pushed towards Jensen and Jared. Chris gathers up two more and slouches over to the stage, setting them down at Steve’s feet. He pauses to knuckle the other musician’s foot to attract his attention then turning back to collect the shots he’s left behind.</p><p>“Table’s over here, ladies,” he calls. The three of them push their way back through the crowd to the foot of the stage to take their seats at Chris’s reserved table.  </p><p>Settling themselves down, they lounge easily, leaning their chairs back as they sip their drinks.  Steve finally lays aside his guitar, satisfied that it’s in tune and hops down to take the fourth chair.  </p><p>“Hey, Jen.  Gettin’ old, aren’t you?”  Steve beams at his friend and grips Jensen’s hand, then settles into a chair next to Chris.  “You gonna get up with us later?  Yeah, you are. No arguments, man.  Jay here needs to see you let your hair down.  I believe he’s old enough now to withstand the shock.”</p><p>“Dude, you gonna let your hair down?”  Jared laughs and reaches to ruffle Jensen’s gelled hair, eliciting an outraged whine from the birthday boy. He fixes a pouty, long-suffering on his face before finally nodding his acquiescence to Steve.  </p><p>Jared beams and kisses Jensen’s cheek, eliciting protests and complaints from him and wolf whistles and catcalls from Chris and Steve.  They settle, and Jared notices that Chris has his hand on Steve’s shoulder, fingers moving restlessly as they sit.  He raises his brows a little, but says nothing, and after a short time they’re called up on stage to play.</p><p>The club is packed and the music is good.  Jensen is dragged on stage after a while, and he joins in, harmonizing effortlessly with his two friends. Later, once he has enough beer in him, he sings the lead on a couple of songs while Jared looks on. He loves the way that Jen’s self consciousness has vanished, and calls out for him to sing ‘Freebird” or “Home.”</p><p>It’s a good night.  By the time the punters have filtered out of the club and Steve’s busy packing away his guitar, there’s just the four of them left. Jared can’t help noticing that Chris is once again hovering over Steve. His hand is on the back of Steve’s neck this time, fingers absently playing with the long, fine, sweat-darkened hair.  Jared elbows Jensen, who’s on a high, humming to himself and playing with an empty beer bottle, blowing across the top of it to make a sound.</p><p>“Dude, have you noticed?  Chris keeps on...” </p><p>“What?”  Jensen sets the bottle down for a moment.  “What’s he doing now?  He’s always doing something.”</p><p>“I dunno.  Touching Steve.  Steve doesn’t seem to mind, though.”  Indeed, from the look of it, Steve’s comfortable.  Chris is pretty much cheek to cheek with Steve, peering into his open guitar case as Steve shows him the playlist he’d lost at the start of the gig.</p><p>There’s a small smile on Steve’s face, and he looks around at Christian, his eyes alight with laughter.  Jensen draws in a sharp breath.  “Well, fuck me,” he murmurs.</p><p>Rising to his feet, he makes his way around the stage, closely followed by his large co-star, and coughs to attract their attention.  “Hey, you two.  We can’t help noticing that you’re…getting cozy together.”</p><p>“So?”  Chris’s eyes meet Jen’s and there’s no hint of guile in them.  Steve continues to smile, and leans in toward Chris.</p><p>“So tell me what’s going on?  Am I gonna have to throw a bucket of water over you to separate you or what?”  Jensen grins and behind him, Jared gives a breathless little chuckle.</p><p>“You’d better not, boy, or we won’t invite you to the wedding.”  Chris’s eyes are icy blue, but there’s a laugh in them as he studies the reaction to his words.  </p><p>“You’re kidding, right?”  Jared’s the one asking.  “You really are together now?”  He gives the two of them a short burst of applause.</p><p>“Well, we thought you two were setting such a good example.”  Steve closes his guitar case and reaches for his final drink, tosses it back and smirks as Chris tries and fails to get it away from him.  “Fuck off, Kane!  She bought it for <i>me.</i>”</p><p>“Well, that’s romantic, right there!”  Jensen’s words are sarcastic, but he’s beaming, eye crinkles in full force as he assimilates the information.  “So when did you decide you were more than just a boyband?”</p><p>“We’ve always been more that just a boyband,” growls Chris.  “Don’t make me come down there to kick your ass, because I will.”</p><p>“Been coming on for a while,” murmurs Steve, still serene despite the hectoring going on.  “But it’s really only a couple of weeks since we actually got together.”</p><p>“You had your chance and missed it, Ackles,” growls Chris, turning his face towards Steve again and nuzzling in against his neck.  “Too late now.  Best concentrate on Gigantor behind you, because Steve’s mine.”</p><p>And now Jensen’s blushing, Jared’s blushing and Steve’s beet red, not a good look for him with his coloring.  Chris tells him so, and Jensen makes a remark about knowing that Chris must’ve turned gay now, because he’s all about fashion statements. At that point Chris hops down off the stage to give Jensen noogies, and it turns into something of a brawl.</p><p>At the end of it, Jared’s restraining Jen, and Steve’s laughing as if he might burst. He’s twining his fingers into Christian’s hair, dragging his head back and claiming his mouth in an open mouthed, messy kiss that screams ownership.  Jared smiles as he watches them; he can see who’s in charge right there.  Turning to Jensen, he flashes his dimples, and his co-star smirks up at him.</p><p>“What?” </p><p>“Just shut up and slip me some sugar, bitch,” growls Jared, smirking.  “If you want your birthday present, that is.”</p><p>“You telling me that my birthday present this year is organic?”  Jensen can’t do the puppy eyes the way that Jared can, but he can droop with a whole body depiction of rejection second to none.  ‘Cos I kinda liked the camera from last year.”</p><p>“Better give me kisses, if you wanna know what I got you.”  The dimples are still there, but the attitude is commanding, and Jensen knows when to pucker up.  </p><p>
  <i>The security camera pans back on two couples who are obviously in love.  There are eight million stories in the naked city.  This has been one of them.</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>